Card Captor Shaman
by earthfairy
Summary: What happens when Yoh and the gang are lazieng around and suddelnly a girl and a lion come along telling them stuff about magic cards?Read...I know you wanna.
1. Encounter

Ok, so this is my first fic ever! Please forgive the spelling errors ( there's probably a lot of them!!)

I'm putting one of my characters in the story (yes, I do know how annoying it is when ppl do that, but it's quite fun when you do it yourself!)   sorry XD  her names Akemi, and, uh, well, you'll see!

Please please please review!!!!

And I don't own anything except Akemi and Bartholomew

---------------------------------------------

"Ahh, isn't it great just to sit here and relax?" sighted Yoh, putting his arms behind his head.

"Hm hm" nodded a happy Manta, who was sprawled on the grass right next to Yoh.

"It sure is!" added Horo, who was lain down on his other side.

"Thank Goodness Anna isn't here, or you'd all be in biiiig trouble."

"Ah, Ren, stop ruining our fun!" snapped Horohoro.

They were all in Yoh's yard, doing nothing. Yoh, Manta and Horohoro on the grass, Ren sitting with his back to a tree and Ryu putting up laundry. He was in charge of cleaning and cooking while Anna was gone visiting Yoh's grandparents.

CRASH

Ryu dropped the shirt he was holding "wha-"

A loud thumping noise and a small squeal was heard coming from the bath. While Ryu looked worryingly in that direction, Ren murmured "What happened _this_ time?" with no hint of surprise in his voice and only loud enough so he could hear.

"Akemi, are you all right?" Yoh shouted at the bath.

"I'm ok, I just, uh, tripped!" answered a slightly shaken voice.

Akemi was a Shaman who had only recently moved into Yoh and Anna's house. She said she needed a place to stay to train for the Shaman fight, and had heard of this simply _wonderful_ hotel. That of course won Anna over immediately, who allowed her to stay even tho the hotel hadn't even been opened yet. But according to her, Akemi was a guest and had to be treated as if she were paying. That of course meant Yoh had to wake up at 6 am to make breakfast and clean the house. And train. Obviously.

Even thought Akemi never stirred up trouble or complained, she was just an accident waiting to happen. Things like falling off the stairs and tripping into the bath were daily happenings for Akemi. Yoh often wondered what might have been of her if it wasn't for her spirit guardian, Bartholomew.

"I'm hungry!" Horohoro sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Ryu, when's lunch coming?"

"All you think about is food. Instead of that, we should be training now! Just because Anna isn't around-"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!"

Horohoro confronted a very ticked off Ren.

Manta looked at Yoh, and asked over the loud quarreling:

"Hey Yoh, shouldn't we stop them or something?"

"Nah, they'll get tired of it eventually" said Yoh closing his eyes.

Without warning, a huge pillar of earth shot out of the ground, barley missing Yoh.

"What the-"

More pillars erupted all along the yard, destroying half the porch and tearing trees out of the ground as they rose.

"Earthquake!!!!" Manta and Horohoro jumped up panicking, while Yoh stared unbelievingly at the roof.

Was he imagining it, or had there been a girl with wings on her feet and a lion standing there only a second ago?

---------------------------------------------

So, did you like it? Sorry it's so short!!

Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. cards and books

Wow, quick update XD

This is chapter 2, and I do think it came out a lot better than the 1st one

Thank you for everyone who reviewd, it meant a lot!!!!!!!

And I tried to make it longer this time!

I don't own Shaman King! tho I do wish I owned Ren dream eyes  

----------------------------------------

Before any of them could even think about what just happened, a loud shriek distracted them.

"Akemi!" Ryu looked wildly around trying to find the girl.

"There!" Horohoro pointed at the sky. A naked girl was flying thru the air and falling in their direction.

"I'll catch her!" yelled Yoh, as he hurried to place himself in Akemi's landing spot. With a loud thud he fell to the ground with a stock naked Akemi in his arms.

"The bath, I was…and a pillar…destroyed everything!…threw my in the air!…and…" Akemi spluttered, suddenly stopping when she realized she had no cloth on. "Ahh, get away you pervert! Bartholomew!!!" she yelled, sanding up and pushing a beet red Yoh away from her.

Bartholomew appeared out of thin air and posted himself in front of her. Akemi grabbed her towel (A/N: ok, so the towel just appeared out of nowhere…let's let that one slid, ok XD) and quickly tied it around her like a dress. After that, she ran into the house as if there were no tomorrow.

 "Where is she going?! Doesn't she _see_ what's happening?!" yelled Ren.

"What do think she's doing? She went to get the Book of Illusions of course!" yelled Horohoro back.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?!!" Horohoro and Ren rounded on Manta.

"Remember, the pillars shooting out of the ground? Death, imminent DOOM????"

"Oh, yeah. Kororo!"

"Bason, fire ball mode, INTO THE QUAN DAO!!!" Ren yelled jumping up and attacking the nearest pillar.

Following his lead, the other Shamans also started attacking the pillars, but nothing they did seemed too work. The amount of pillars shooting out just kept increasing.

"That girl…" but Yoh didn't have time to think about what he might have seen. He was starting to get tiered of dodging rising pillars and loose stones.

Akemi ran out of the house holding a silver book in her hands. "Bartholomew, fire ball mode, into the Book of Illusions!" Looking around at Yoh and the others, she realized how quickly they were loosing energy. "Ok, ok, defense…" she murmured under her breath, quickly turning the books pages.

"Aha! Ok…" and in a loud voice she started reading "The fearless warriors faced an unknown enemy. As quickly as they fought, their life force vanished. In the need of protection, they conjured up the magic shield the gods had thought them!"

The same moment she finished reading, a pink bubble appeared around Yoh and the others, shielding them from falling rocks and stone pillars.

"Thanks!" Horohoro shouted at her, while attacking a pillar from inside the bubble. "But I think we need individual shields!" he added quickly, as rocks fell on their shield and rolled off without even coming near them.

"Oh, sorry!" Akemi turned to the next page and started reading again. "Unfortunately, the heroes needed to part ways, and thus their shield had to be divided."

The pink shield quickly parted into four smaller bubbles, one around each Shaman.

A pillar "erupted" tree feet away from Akemi and Manta.

"Quick, shield us too!!"

Following Manta's request, Akemi quickly read up a shield for her and Manta, protecting them from the stones.

"Yoh, this isn't working!" Ren yelled over the loud rumbling of the earth to Yoh, who was back to back with him.

Unexpectantly, Yoh let out a loud laugh. "For every thing there's a way!"

Smiling at his friends remark, Ren continued attacking.

A white and black flash cut open the sky. Bewildered, the Shamans looked up.

"Quick Sakura, use the water card!"

Another white flash erupted, this time followed by the appearance of a beautiful blue woman flying across the sky. Suddenly the woman melted into water, pouring down with all might. The water washed away thru the pillars, pounding against them and destroying everything in her way.

The Shamans were nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura, now! Quick, capture it!"

A brown haired girl jumped out of nowhere into the sky holding tight on a bird shaped staff. She yelled something Akemi and Manta couldn't hear over the loud noise, and hit her staff against the air. What seemed like a card appeared in front of her staff, and as quickly as they had come, the earth pillars vanished, and so did the water.

The girl landed gracefully on the floor, not even noticing the startled Akemi and Manta behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Too long, too short, to boring? Please please please review!!!!!


	3. uhbart?

Thank you all very much for your comments! I'm very happy you liked my story so, since I made Akemi come up naked in the last chapter, I'll let her answer!!! (the comments, I mean XD)

Akemi O.o : really?

earthfairy: hmhm!

Akemi: Oh yay! Thanks!! "claps hands" ok, let's get started!

**JAy: **Thanks! And earthfairy's sorry it was too short, she promises to work on it pokes earthfairy won't you?

earthfairy: nodnod of course I will big smile

**Nakashima-Michiyo**: Thank you! And yeah, we just updated

**Mystica-Mochi**: We will oh, and the chapters will be longer, don't worry :D

**darkice-angel-Kinyak**: Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much! blush I think my name is pretty too It's from one of the characters from the book "Musashi". It's really good, you should read it O.o I'm funny? Thank you!

**zeromaveric**: ..ok…..erth's not really sure she's gonna put Meilin in this story, so….but thanks for the comment!

**thai-spirit**: oh, erth's sorry, she never meant to keep you in suspense (not) lol

**Dark-Hodded Eriol the Mag**: Yes, I'm an oc than I know of, at least….O.o thanks for commenting!

earthfairy: pats Akemi on the head good girl!

And now to business! First I'd like to explain about the CCS timeline! This is the first season, so Eriol won't come up! But I really wanted Yue to be in it, so I put him anyway XD so it's just like the first season, but as if Yue had appeared a little earlier!

And please comment! I feel as if no one even reads this, so if you already gave yourself the trouble to read the whole thing, just drop a comment! I'm kind of starting to be disincouraged to write because of the lack of comments. So please, it's not that hard! And thank you for the ones who actually did comment, it meant a lot!

And now for the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Yoh!!" Manta tried to run over to his friend, but was held back by Akemi's shield. Wincing, he turned to her.

Realizing what had happened, Akemi shut her book with a snap, making all shields disappear.

Yoh, Horohoro, Ren and Ryu were all passed out on the field. Manta ran as quickly as he could to Yoh, but Akemi stayed were she was. Who was that girl?

"Yoh, Yoh, wake up!!" Manta shook his friend as hard as possible, but he didn't react. "Yoh!!!"

"Hm? What is it Manta?" Yoh sat up, looked at Manta and grinned his usual grin, as if nothing had happened.

"Yoh!" Manta scrambled to his feet.

The Shamans started stirring awake. Slowly they rose to their feet and, to Mantas surprise, started laughing.

"It's been a while since I had such a battle! It was good to stretch out my powers once in a while" said Ren, swinging his Quan Dao over his shoulder and grinning uncharacteristically.

"That pile of dirt didn't even have a CHANCE against us!!" Horohoro jumped to his feet and looked around eagerly, as if looking for another potential enemy.

Ryu just fixed his hair, looked around and smiled "We sure showed them!"

"Uh, actually guys…"

Buy no one wanted to listed to Manta. They all started speaking at once, their excited voices echoing thru the field.

"I'm just glad their ok, I don't even care what happened" thought Manta, joining in the laughter.

Akemi slowly approached the girl, whose back was turned to her.

"She looks so young." Thought Akemi, noticing the girls early age. To her surprise, there was a winged lion next to the girl, staring at her with harsh eyes. And suddenly, Akemi understood. Or at least so she thought.

"Hi, I'm Akemi. Might I just say, your shamanic powers are _amazing_. I mean, I thought Yoh and the others were strong, but you!! Is that your guardian spirit? He's just adorable! Though he does look kind of mad…so, were did you learn to fight?" Akemi stared at the girl expectantly, not even slightly aware of her confusion.

"Oh…" the girl glanced at the lion, who nodded. "I'm Sakura. And this is Kero. I'm sorry, but…what was that of a guardian spirit?"

"It's Kerberus, actually." Said the lion in a rather proud tone.

Ignoring the lion completely, Akemi started talking again.

"Your guardian spirit! Mine is Bartholomew. He was a librarian when he was alive, so he knows about a lot of stuff. He's really nice, though her can get really annoying sometime. Ups!…oh my, I hope he didn't hear that…"

"As a matter of fact, I did." A longhaired man appeared out of think air next to Akemi. He looked at her rather harshly but kept quiet,.

Sakura turned instantly white.

"A.a.a.a. gost…..Aiaiaiaiai!!!!" she backed away slowly.

"What's wrong? Its just Bart! He won't hurt you!" seeing her words had no effect on Sakura, she added pointing at Kero "You have one to, ya know?"

Sakura quickly glanced at Kero, but kept backing away.

Akemi sighted, and started waving her hand "Beat it Bart, your making her uncomfortable."

Bartholomew let out a low humpf and disappeared, muttering something of "my name is _Bartholomew_" and "Bart…how vulgar".

"I am not a ghost!" Kero looked offended. "I am the guardian of sun, a guard of the cards."

"Uh….sure you are. What the hey is a "guardian of the cars"? Aren't you a shaman?" she looked puzzled at Sakura.

"No…I'm not. What is a shaman, exactly?"

Yoh ran up to Akemi.

"Hey there! Thanks for protecting us! I-" he spotted Sakura. "Hey! Your that girl!!"

Ren and the others caught up. When they saw Sakura and Kero, they just stared.

"This is Sakura and Kero" introduced Akemi "Sakura, these are Yoh, Manta, Horohoro, Ren and Ryu. They're my friends! Guys, Sakura and Kero are some kind of aliens who come form a "card planet". Don't ask me, I didn't get it ether"

Sakura: = =U

Kero: = =U

Sakura recomposed herself.

Yoh looked around "hm…" then her grinned "I'm sorry for Akemi, she get's over excited sometimes. So, I'm Yoh, I'm a shaman. So are these guys. We use the powers of our guardian spirits to fight! Are you a shaman too?"

Sakura whispered something into Kero's ear.

"No, I think they can help us" her whispered (quite audibly) back.

Sakura nodded and smiled "I'm Sakura, and I'm the Card Captor. It's a rather long story, maybe we should go in for me to explain!"

Ren turned to Akemi "Alien hu? What sun fried your brain?"

Akemi stuck out her tong at Ren "Haha, your so funny! Anyways, you didn't win, it was Sakura who saved you. So _there_"

Ren kept his stern face "Oh yeah? And you didn't even fight! So don't come to me saying things like-"

But Akemi wasn't paying attention anymore. She was just staring at a point behind Ren's back.

"Uh…Akemi?" Ren waved his hand in front of her face. Then her looked around.

All of the others were staring in awe at something next to Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o suspense!! Haha, but you'll know soon enough . And please comment, I mean, you've already had the trouble to read it all!! So please!!

And was it long enough or still too short?


	4. more people

Anyone could tell Akemi and her guardian had a rather different relationship than the other Shamans with their guardians. Just like Amidamaru treated Yoh like a friend, Bason treated Ren like a master, Kororo treated Horo horo like a younger brother in need of care and Tokageru treated Ryu like a fellow gang member, Bartholomew treated Akemi like an annoying little sister who seriously needed a wake up call. And even thought her shoulder long hair was almost the exact shade of brown as his waist long hair, that was the only "brotherly" resemblance between them.

Akemi stood there with her mouth slightly open, staring at the angel like man who had landed next to Sakura. All the other Shamans looked at him enchanted.

"Hmpf. Hello Yue" Kero looked disgusted, mad, hurt and offended at the same time.

"H-hi" stutterd Sakura, looking apprehensive.

The Shamans shook themselves awake and introduced themselves. Yue looked at them with something that resembled one of Ren's looks and answered dryly:

"My name is Yue."

Horohoro, realizing Akemi was still staring the Hell out of Yue, rushed over to her and snapped his fingers before her eyes.

There was no reaction.

He started poking her and chanting "Akemi, Akemi, Akemi!".

Yoh sight and pulled Horohoro by his shirt collar.

Yue looked at Sakura. "I know you wish he were here."he said in a dead tone. Then he closed his eyes.

Kero, seeing what he was doing, followed Yue's lead and closed his eyes too.

Both beings rose a few inches from the ground. They wrapped their wings around themselves, whistle an odd light shone from their bodies. Everyone but Sakura stared in shock at the scene playing before them. Suddenly the light extinguished itself, and a little plush lion appeared just as a grey-haired boy fell to the ground.

"Yukito!" Sakura knelt down next to the boy.

He sat up and smiled at her.

"Good day Sakura!"

Sakura smiled widely, a light shining in her eyes.

Akemi looked around, then eyed the boy named Yukito suspiciously. She walked over to him and pointed accusingly.

"Where's Yue?"

The boy looked at her and smiled, opening his mouth to talk. But Akemi just rambled on.

"What just happened? Who are you? And were did that hot guy go who was standing right there a few seconds ago??"

Ryu looked at her increadously. "Watch your manners" he whispered.

"Uh, sorry, I mean, it's not that your not, uhm, pretty or anything, but"

"What she means is, hi!" Yoh quickly cut off Akemi's pathetic attempt to fix what she had said. "I'm Yoh, these are Ren, Horohoro, Ryu and Akemi"

Ryu grabbed the little flying plush. "Ohhhh how cute!!!!"

"Mff…let me go!!!" The little lion struggled free from Ryu's hug and flew to Sakura. "It's me, Kero!"

Ren glanced at Akemi who looked slightly disappointed.

Akemi glared at Ren expectantly. Confused, Ren cough at turned to Yoh. Akemi sight and continued looking hopefully at Yukito.

"Argh!!! Can anyone tell me what's going on????!!!!!!!!!" Horohoro yelled and started banging his fist against a nearby tree.

"Well-" Sakura started to explain, just when she was interrupted.

"Sakura!!!!"

"Sakura, are you ok??"

"Syaoran is mine!!! You'll never have him Sakura!!!!!"

Tree kids about the same age as Sakura ran out of the woods. One of them was holding a camera, while the other two were wearing the oddest cloth you had ever seen.

They reached Sakura out of breath and stopped a bit to breath. The boy, who was wearing a green outfit and holding a sword, quickly looked Sakura up and down while asking "Are you ok? Did you get the card?"

Before Sakura could answer, a black haired girl wearing a rather peculiar dress snapped at her "We are gonna get all the cards, you know? Syaoran should have got that one!"

The girl we the camera gave a huge smile and said, "I've got it all on tape! Another one of your adventures, wearing one of my beautiful outfits!"

Sakura smiled happily and assured every one that she was fine.

Before Ren could give another one of his suggestive coughs, Yoh smiled and asked, "Why don't we all go inside so you could explain what's going on?"

"Yeah!" Horohoro punched the air, glad someone was finally giving him attention.

"Great, let's eat!" Kero made a mid air whoop.

"Yeah, let's eat!!!!" Horo jumped up in delight.

-------------

Inside the house, they all sat around the table, while Manta poured in Tea for every one.

Sakura had offered to cook something, but Yoh delicately refused. They had a lot of talking to do.

Sakura explained to them all about the Clow Cards, who Syaoran and Mei Ling were, the powers Kero and Yue had and all about her mission as the Card Captor.

Yoh explained to her what a Shaman was and how the Shaman fight worked, and also of their dreams of becoming Shaman King.

"So you all want to be Shaman King?" Sakura asked. "Doesn't that mean you'll have to compete against each other?"

"Yeah, but we don't mind!" Yoh grinned.

Sakura was helping Manta with the tea. She poured some into Syaoran's cup. The boy, as every one quickly noticed, turned bright red as he stuttered a quiet "thank you". Sakura moved on with out noticing, but Mei Ling glared at her and grabbed Lee's arm, while Tomoyo let out a low giggle.

Kero (almost swimming in his tea cup) cleared his throat and started speaking.

"As you're all obviously very strong, I'd like to ask you all for your help. What you witnessed today was the attack of the earth card, and you could see what damage a single card can do. We suspect the next card is hiding around here, and we don't know much about this area. Could you assist us catching the next card?"

A long silence greeted these words. The Shamans seemed to be thinking of what to do next.

---------------------Every one's thought's (at that moment)-----------------

Horohoro: I thought we were gonna _eat_ something! What is up with this tea?!

-

Ren: Hmpf. We might as well help them. I don't really care, all I want is to be Shaman King. I'll just go along with what ever Yoh has to say. He is our leader after all.

Wait! Maybe, while chasing after this card thing, I can get a chance to battle him again!! And then….MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Ryu: Awww…These girls are so cute! With their giggles and smiles, and laughs and moves, and…

-

Akemi: I bet Ryu's checking out those girls. He's such a pervert, he should get arrested or something.

….

What's up with Ren?

-

Yoh: ….

----------------------End thoughts-------------------

(A/N:I didn't include Yoh's thoughts cause he the one who decides )

Yoh, looking uncharacteristically serious looked around at his friends.

Ren looked at him and voiced, "Since you're our leader, you should decide".

The other ones nodded along.

Yoh seemed to reflect a bit, and the opened his mouth to speak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was so busy with school and stuff XD

Thank you for all that commented, I really appreciate it!!!!


	5. breakfast

XD yeah I know, longest lack of update in history...the thing is I wrote a "You based fic" (like, YouxRen coupling) and that's not allowed, so they suspended me fro a while. But in my defens, I wrote an email to the staff asking if I was allowed and no one wrote me back!! All the email's I've send there with questions never got responded!!

-cof- anyways, thanks for all the reviews, much appretiated

Cora: earthfairy doesn't own any of the Shaman King or Card Captor Sakura characters, thought she does wish she owned Ren and Sayoran.

Earthfairy: thatta girl Cora

Oh yeah, befor I forget, I noticed in chapter 2 Akemi says "What the heck is a keeper of the CARS?" that was a spelling mistake, my jokes aren't that sucky XD

Oh, and this chapter goes to amichanfan12345, cause she rules

------------------------------------

Yoh entered his house exausted. Tossing his sword aside, he entered the living room, were he found Horohoro and Ryu arguing over what channel to watch and Ren sitting in the corner in his usual arm crossed pose.

Yoh looked slightly surprised.

"I thought I'd be the first one here." He said, dropping down next to Ren. "I couldn't find anything, could you?"

They all answered negatively.

Tree days before Yoh had agreed to help out Sakura. They decided to split up and search for odd behaiviour around town, or anything that indicated a Clow card were nearby. The Sayoran kid was doing all he could with his magic board, but they still haden't had any luck.

"Hey, where's Akemi?"

--

A brown haired girl ran down the sidewalk, occasionally stopping and looking around. Looking slightly disappointed, the girl entered a random park and sat down under a sakura tree.

"Gaa! There's nothing here!" she moaned and streached.

A brown fire ball appeared next to her.

"Maby we should head back. I think we've searched quite enough for today."

"But look how pretty it's here in the park! Why can't you enjoy it?"

Akemi smiled and layed herself down on the grass. Bartholomew gave a low laugh and hovered around the girl's head.

Watching him, Akemi remembered the first day they met.

Akemi was born in Kyoto, She had a pretty random family, besides the fact both her parents were Shamans.

One day Akemi was I the library looking for a book to do a report on, when she accidently knocked over a book shelf. A rather odd looking book with no cover feel right on her head, almost knocking her out. To her surprise, a spirit came out of the book.

The first thing Bartholomew ever said to her was "What do you think you are doing?".

Akemi, who got over the shock pretty quickly, stuck her thoung out and replied: "Oh, sorry for trieng to get a book at a library. That was really stupid of me, I'll try not to do it again!"

The spirit sight and told her to leave him alone. Instead, Akemi pocketed the book and went home.

Aweackning from her daydreams, Akemi glanced at her watch. "Damn, I'm late…" she jumped on her feet and ran towards the Asakura home.

"See?" Bartholomew bellowed after her "I told you we should have went home!!"

--

Sakura entered the room in her cheery mode as usual. She, Tomoyo, Sayoran, Mei Ling, Kero and Yue were staying at the Inn.

"Good morning everyone!" she chirped, heading towards the kitchen. I'm going to make some breakfast, does any one want something special?"

Before anyone could reply, Akemi entered panthing into the kitchen. She held up one finger at Sakura "I'll….water….one…please…." she said between breaths, then collapsed on the floor. Sitting up, she looked around.

"Good job being late for the meetings Akemi" Ren spat at her "please try to keep it up, we wouldn't want you getting here on time now, would we?"

"He's right Akemi" added Sayoran "we can't make these meetings work if you always late".

"Oh god there's two of them!" whined Akemi, looking despretly around for help.

"Lay off" said Horo "we were just about to get to the real important part of this meeting; now Sakura, what were you sayng about breakfast?"


End file.
